Secrets Seaon One: The Red Moon
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: There is a secret phase of the moon that no human knows about. The only one who knows about it struggles to fight the moon's power. And himself.
1. Prologue

I bring to you a new saga! This time, it focuses on some of the secrets of the Protectors. This first season will focus on Toby and his hidden werewolf secret. What could it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The season of summer had fallen upon Domino. Long heat waves struck the city, making the public pool become crowded. Many people resorted on having buckets of ice near them at all times, even though they had to go back to get more only to find the stores sold out of the frozen water. But when night came, everything cooled down. The moonlight seemed almost heavenly compared to the blazing sunlight from the days before.

Of course, even the moon holds its secrets as it rotates around the earth. Not many people knew about a secret phase that the crater filled orb concealed.

However, only one did.

The werewolf of the Protectors: Toby Dicey.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Toby sat at the desk in Yugi's room, reading a large leather-bound book, his eyes glancing at each and every word it held. Sweat glistened on his brow as he continued to read, flipping through each thick page. For weeks, he was still learning to control his "other" half, but he knew very well that something was coming that would put his friends in danger. He didn't want to talk with anyone while he was reading, but he finally put the book down, wiping his brow.

"Well, looks like I'll have to finish that tomorrow," he muttered, shutting the lights off behind him. "I'm sure Yugi won't mind."

"_I see you're doing some research about me,_" a dark voice in his head hissed. "_How clever of you. But, you do know that you will never be able to get rid of me. Not now, not ever._"

"Shut it," Toby whispered, shutting the door. "I'm not listening to you."

"_Come now, boy,_" the voice laughed. "_Who do you think helped you all those years ago, killing your 'former' friends who mistreated you? You became an outcast, but I took care of them. I should receive a thank you, if you don't mind._"

"Fine. Thanks…for _ruining_ _my life_!" Toby stopped shouting, without realizing he was already downstairs in the game shop. He saw Yugi, Atem, Joey, and his stepsister Kairi staring at him.

"Who are you talking to, Toby?" Yugi inquired. Toby shook his head, setting himself down on the couch.

"_The Red Moon is coming. I can feel it_," the voice chuckled. "_That boy won't be able to withstand the Moon's secret phase. I'll make sure of it…_"

What could the voice be talking about? And what could the Red Moon be? Find out in chapter two, Research of the Moon.

Review please!


	2. Research of the Moon

The second chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Toby seems to be having a conflict with his "other" half, but it said something about the Red Moon. What could it mean, and what is the Red Moon? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Toby sat on the game shop's roof, staring up at the sky. Sunlight poured onto his face, making him sweat from the heat. He wiped his brow, pushing a lock of his brown hair away from his bright green eyes.

"_Trying to relax, are we?_" the voice asked him with a dark laugh. "_There is nothing you can do to relax. Not with what is on the way._"

"Leave me alone," Toby muttered, flopping onto his back. "I'm not in the mood to talk with someone like you." His eyes widened when he heard the voice laugh.

"_You've hurt my feelings_," it mocked. "_I suppose I shall speak with you again soon. Until then, you may want to read up more about…the Moon._" With that, Toby heard nothing more. He sat up, his arm crossed over his kneecap. Looking up at the sky again, he sighed.

"What did it mean by 'research the Moon'?" he wondered aloud. He leapt off the roof, and went inside.

Yugi, Atem, and Joey were all playing Halo without noticing Toby coming back inside. The Protector sat down on the couch, picking up the book he was reading before. He flipped through the pages, scanning each and every word it contained. He stopped when he came to a particular chapter.

"Chapter eleven," the title read. "The Phases of the Moon. _Not many people realize that with the main phases of the moon, there is also a secret phase that is concealed by human eyes. Only those that have the werewolf within them can see this phase. The moon turns blood red, and it only occurs during the full moon phase once every month. Those with the werewolf curse transform, but they become more wild, killing anything or anyone in their path, be it friend or foe_." Toby's eyes widened with each word he read, but he continued. "_Prior to the night leading up the Red Moon, the werewolf's human side begins to display mysterious traits, each different depending on the werewolf's host_." He shut the book, breathing hard, his eyes still wide with what he had just read. Yugi looked over at him, his face filled with worry.

"You okay, Toby?" he inquired, but the boy shook his head.

"I have to go," he muttered quickly, racing out the door, book in hand. "I can't risk having you guys in danger with the Red Moon, if it's coming…"

"_Oh, it's coming, all right,_" his "other half chuckled. "_Sooner than you realize…_"

What will happen as Toby tries to figure out the Red Moon? And what will happen during that time? Find out in chapter three, Beginnings of Traits.

Review please!


	3. Beginnings of Triats

The third chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Toby finds out about the Red Moon, and what it could cause for him. Will he be able to keep his friends safe when the secret Moon phase finally arrives? And what sort of traits will Toby display? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Yugi and Atem sat up in Yugi's room, the young boy looking out his window at the night sky. Atem flipped through a book, his head in his hand. As he turned another page in the book, he heard Yugi give a small sigh.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" the former Pharaoh asked his _aibou_. He shut the book, turning to his friend. The King of Games stood up from the bed, placing his hand on the windowsill.

"I was just thinking about Toby," he replied. "He's acting a bit strange lately. You think something's bothering him?"

"It's not our business to interfere, Yugi," Atem muttered. "Besides, I'm sure that Toby will figure it out on his own."

"I hope you're right, Pharaoh…"

-**Burger World**-

Toby sat at a table alone, munching on a cheeseburger in peace. As he chewed, he looked up at the ceiling. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his mind. He dropped the burger onto the table, grasping his head in agony. One of the employees came up to him.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked him. "Should I get you some medicine?"

"No," Toby muttered quickly. "Just a headache, that's all." He stood up, setting some money on the table, and walked out. He shook his head, trying to get the pain to go away.

"_Poor boy_," his "other" half snickered. "_I bet you're wondering why you have this pain, hm_?" Toby shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "_Your traits are beginning to take effect. Each werewolf displays different traits prior to the Red Moon. This is one of them. Just wait until you see your other traits…_"

"Leave me alone," Toby growled, racing towards the fountain in the town square. "I'm not listening to you." He splashed some water on his face, but when he looked down at his reflection, he gasped. Instead of his human self, he saw his werewolf form looked back up at him, its eyes a full crimson. It growled at him, but when Toby smacked at it with his fist, he saw his human self once more.

"_Fool_…" the voice laughed. "_No matter what you do, you won't escape the Red Moon._"

What will happen as more traits begin to affect Toby? What could they be? Find out in chapter four, Dark Mind.

Review please!


	4. Dark Mind

The fourth chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! One of Toby's traits prior to the Red Moon has been revealed, but it seems that he has more that he hasn't shown. What could it be, and when will the Red Moon arrive? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"I don't understand," Toby muttered, looking down at his hand. "Why must I know about this now? I should have known about this after I was bitten."

"_It's because you were stubborn when you were younger_," his dark half snickered in his mind. "_It's time you knew about what you really are. You are a monster, nothing more._"

"Shut up," Toby hissed, making his way to the Game Shop. "I don't ever want to hear you again! You hear me?!" He slammed the door as he stepped inside, his breathing heavy and raspy. He held himself against the wall, his mind burning with rage. His blood boiled with anger as he sat on the couch, his fists balled up between his legs. Yugi and Atem looked over at him with worry.

"Is something the matter, Toby?" Atem asked him, moving over to him. Toby didn't answer or look up at him. All the Pharaoh heard was a low growling. "You know, we're here for you if you need us. We're your friends."

"Keep away from me," Toby muttered, his voice somewhat deep and raspy.

"How can you say that, Toby?" Yugi inquired, his eyes filled with a frightened look. "We're your friends. You can't treat us this way."

"Yugi's right," Atem added, placing his hand on Toby's shoulder. He soon found himself in the air, Toby grabbing him by the collar.

"I'll tell you once, and I won't say it again," Toby growled, the iris in his eyes now a bright crimson, the color of blood. "_Don't ever come near me, ever!_" He tossed the Pharaoh onto the floor, and stormed out of the game shop, muttering to himself. Yugi rushed over to his other self's side, noticing that his lip was bleeding from the fall.

"Why is he acting like this…?" Yugi whispered, wiping the blood away from Atem's mouth. The Pharaoh shook his head, trying to smile, but the pain from the fall overtook him.

Outside, Toby clenched his fist in anger, punching the wall outside the Game Shop.

"What's going on with me?" he growled, his eyes now back to their normal color. "Why am I acting like this?"

"_It is another one of your traits, boy_," the voice laughed. "_The Red Moon is approaching, and it wants you to be ready for when it comes_."

"When is it coming?" Toby asked, turning his head away. He didn't hear a reply, only dark laughter. He kicked the wall, looking up at the sky. _I'm sorry, you guys,_ he thought. _I can't risk myself putting you all in danger. I'm sure you all will do fine without me. _He started to walk down the road, his katana by his side.

"I'm sorry, everyone," he muttered to himself. "Farewell…forever."

What will happen as the Red Moon approaches? Will the Protectors be able to find Toby and stop him before it's too late? Find out in chapter five, Color of Blood.

Review please!


	5. Color of Blood

The fifth chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Another of Toby's traits has been revealed. His mind is clouded with anger, and now he has chosen to leave the Protectors so as not to harm them when the Red Moon arrives. Will he leave them for good? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

As Toby continued on through the streets, his anger had subsided. He leaned against the wall of a building, breathing heavily. His eyes narrowed slightly, glancing up at the sky.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" he growled.

"_Ah, but it was you who wandered into the forest when you were only nine,_" his other half chuckled. "_It was your own fault you were bitten by that wolf who passed me onto you._ _You ended its suffering of the curse._" Toby turned his head away, a small tear creeping down his cheek.

"I'm going back," he told himself firmly. "I don't care if the others get in my way when the Red Moon arrives." He placed his hand onto the hilt of his katana, turning himself around. His hair shadowed his eyes as he made his way back to the Game Shop.

Yugi was still tending to Atem when they heard the door open. He looked up, seeing Toby in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, sorry about before, Pharaoh," he whispered. "I wasn't in my right state of mind." Atem shook his head, giving off a small smile back at their friend. Toby sat down on the couch, fingering his katana.

_The Red Moon is tonight_, he thought, his eyes glazed with tears. _I can feel it…_ Toby stood up, turning towards the Pharaoh and Yugi.

"Get a few of the other Protectors over here," he muttered, part of his brown hair covering his left eye. "I need to tell you all something."

-**Several hours later**-

A few of the Protectors now sat on the couch along with Yugi and Atem. Kairi looked over at her stepbrother, her face cast with worry. Edward played a bit with his automail arm while Alphonse looked down at the others in his armor suit. Cloud placed his Buster Sword over near his side, the blade shining in the lights of the shop. Vincent Valentine rested his metal gauntlet over his knees. Brian Berg loaded his revolver with a single clip.

"So, why did you call us over here, Toby?" Ed wondered, his younger brother nodding in agreement. The katana user sighed, and stood up from the chair.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he whispered, brushing a lock of his hair away from his face. Every single Protector leaned towards him, their eyes glancing at him. "I can't be around you tonight."

"Why not?" Al asked him.

"The Red Moon," he replied. "It's a secret phase of the moon that makes werewolves go wild, killing anything or anyone that gets in their way. It'll be too dangerous to be near me while this is happening. I'm sorry." He started to walk towards the door, but Kairi grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not leaving you, Toby," she whispered. "You're my stepbrother, and we have to always be there for each other. We're all we have right now." Toby pulled away, turning his head towards her.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," he told her, placing his hand onto the doorknob. "It's the only choice." Without another word, he walked out the door.

What will happen as Toby leaves the Protectors? Will the others be able to save him during the Red Moon? Find out in chapter six, The Moon Appears.

Review please!


	6. The Moon Appears

The sixth chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Toby called a few of the Protectors over only to tell them that he's leaving them for that night. As the Red Moon draws near, will the others be able to save him? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"I can't believe he would leave me," Kairi whispered, tears streaming down her face. Edward's golden eyes showed a bit of sympathy, but still remained serious. "Why would he leave us? I'm all he has now!" She buried her face into her arms, sobbing. Edward placed his hand onto her trembling shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," he reassured her. "He's probably just worried about something and doesn't want us involved. And before you know it, he'll be back in a flash." He gave a small smile to her, but it slowly faded as she continued sobbing. He sighed, brushing a lock of his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Kairi," Atem whispered to her, wrapping his arm around her. "I promise that we'll get him back, no matter what it takes. We'll find him." Kairi looked up at him, tears making her eyes glitter.

"Thanks, Pharaoh," she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "We'd better get our weapons, just in case."

"We're not going to fight him, are we?" Alphonse asked, looking down at his older brother, who looked down at his automail arm.

"If that's what it takes to bring him back," he muttered, clenching his fist. "Then so be it."

-**Later that night, Main Street**-

Toby slowly crossed the street, various cars honking at him as he passed. He glared at them, his eyes seeming to burn through the glass of the windows.

"_**The Red Moon is almost here**_," he rasped, his other half's voice combined with his own. "_**I know those fools will trying and stop the transformation. Nothing can stop it. Nothing…**_"

"Toby!" he heard one of the Protectors call out. He looked over, seeing the group on the other side of the street. Kairi was up at the front, looking at her stepbrother with sorrow.

"_**You're too late, fools**_," he growled. "_**As you can see, the Red Moon shall arrive in a matter of minutes. You'll be too late to save your friend.**_" He looked up, seeing the full moon high up in the sky. The Protectors looked up as well, and noticed what was happening to the moon. It looked as though blood was creeping down across the entire surface, changing it from its white to a bright red color. They looked over, seeing Toby scream out in both agony and, what it seemed, rage. The bones in his spine poked upward in the skin on his back. His clothes ripped as he roared out. His fingernails grew longer and sharper. Brown fur began poking up through the pores of his skin. He opened his eyes, which were now crimson, matching the color of the moon above. He looked up at the Protectors, growling darkly.

"Run," Edward whispered, which made the other Protectors except Kairi run off back towards the Game Shop. Edward stopped, noticing Kairi still standing in the street, her eyes trembling. "Kairi, get out of there! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" He didn't hear an answer, just the growls of the werewolf that stood before them.

"KAIRI!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. This snapped Kairi out of her trance. She looked over at the small alchemist, nodded, and followed him back to the game shop. Behind them, the wild werewolf looked up at the Red Moon, and howled.

What will happen to the Protectors now that Toby has transformed under the Red Moon? Will they be able to save him? Find out in chapter seven, Berserk Animal.

Review please!


	7. Berserk Animal

The seventh chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Toby has now transformed under the Red Moon, leaving the Protectors the only option to run back to the Game Shop. Will they be able to bring him back or fall to their former friend? Read on, and find out!

Note: this chapter will be the last one for this week, since I'll be on vacation next week. But don't worry! I will continue this story when I get back! Also, this chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, who, along with Super-nanny, are going to help me make an AMV when I get back. Thanks, you guys!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors sat around the fire in the Game Shop, their eyes wide with fear, especially Kairi, who seemed to be frozen in place after what she had seen only a few moments before. Lucky for her, Edward was nearby, and he had saved her from what her stepbrother had become.

"It seems that Toby was right after all," Atem whispered, clenching his fist. "We should never have followed him." He looked over at Kairi, who didn't appear to be moving very much, except for her eyes, which glanced at each person with fear. "How is she doing?"

"She's still in shock, I'll give you that much," Ed replied, looking down at his automail arm. "If it wasn't for me, she would be dead by now. It must be tough to have someone you love become a beast. Especially if that person is part of your family, blood related or not." The others nodded in agreement, each one of them staring down at their weapons, which glistened in the lamplight.

-**Outside**-

A low growling echoed throughout the city as the enraged werewolf bounded through the streets, its eyes glowing brightly beneath the Red Moon. It struck a nearby building, leaving its claw marks etched into the brick and stone. It let out another howl, this one more bone-chilling and threatening. It looked around, noticing the bright lights of the Game Shop ahead of it. Snarling, it leapt towards the door, knocking it down in the process. Dust and debris flew everywhere as the werewolf stared down the startled Protectors.

"Get your weapons," Atem ordered. "Someone grab Kairi, and then run for your very lives." Before they could get a chance to follow the order, the werewolf roared out, saliva flying out of its pointed maw. Edward took hold of Kairi's arm, trying to get her out of the game shop. She didn't move nor make a sound. She just sat on the couch, frozen, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"Kairi, come on!" he called out. "We have to get out of here! Do you want to get killed?!" No answer, just the heavy breathing of the beast that stood before them. The alchemist clapped, and transformed his automail arm into a long blade. He lunged straight at the werewolf, who dodged the attack. It retaliated with a strike of its claws to Edward's head, knocking him unconscious from the fray. The beast then turned its focus on Kairi, who still sat on the couch, unaware of what was going on.

"Brother!" Al cried out, seeing Edward on the floor, blood flowing from his head down towards his body.

"Alphonse, get Kairi out of there, now!" Brian called out. Al nodded, picked Kairi up from the couch, just narrowly avoiding a slash from the werewolf before bolting out the door. Brian placed Edward over his shoulder, and followed the large suit of armor. Behind them, the werewolf followed them, snarling viciously. Brian shot off a bullet, stunning the beast only for a moment.

"Kairi," he whispered, looking over at the Protector, eyes still staring off into the distance. "We need you. We won't survive this without you…"

What will happen as the Protectors try to find a safe hiding place from Toby? Will Kairi ever awaken from her trance? Find out in chapter eight, Dance With Wolves.

Review please!


	8. Dance With Wolves

The eighth chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Kairi is still in her trance-like state, while Edward is unconscious and Toby is still going berserk. Where will the Protectors hide? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

"How's he doing?" Atem asked Brian, who were both looking down at Edward, who was lying on the couch in Brian's apartment. Brian glanced over at Ed's head, which had a bandage over the back.

"He's breathing, but he won't be awake for a few more hours," he replied, turning towards Kairi. "Now, Kairi, on the other hand…" He shook his head, still looking at the frozen girl, who was seated on the floor. "They're both lucky, but we all survived. We just need to figure out a plan to get Toby back to normal." Atem nodded, placing a blanket over Edward's unmoving form.

"Still, even while the Red Moon is up in the sky, we can't do anything. Toby's more powerful like this." He looked over at Kairi, who still wasn't moving or making a sound. "I just hope Kairi's alright… Wonder what's wrong with her?"

-**Kairi's mind**-

Kairi watched in horror as her stepbrother transformed into a raging beast. She tried to move, but her legs felt like they were made of lead. She urged herself to move, but was frozen stiff.

"Come on, move!" she called out in her thoughts. "MOVE!"

"KAIRI!" she heard Edward yell. She felt her head move, nod, and ran behind him, still frightened at the monster her stepbrother had become. After that, she felt as though she was dipped in a frozen lake, for she couldn't move anything at all.

"What's going on with me?" she asked herself. "Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? I can't do anything…"

"Kairi, you'll get out," she heard a voice tell her. It sounded familiar, almost like…

"Toby? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I can speak with you through my human side, even though the werewolf is in control. Although, I can't talk with you for very long. Even now, the Red Moon is making my werewolf side more powerful, pushing my human side back. Soon, this side won't be around as long as the Red Moon is up. Once it wanes, I'll be back to normal."

"But why didn't you tell me of this sooner?" Kairi inquired, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "Why didn't you let me know of this?"

"Because I never really knew about it until a few days ago. By then, I couldn't really tell you. I was too scared of what you would say or do." A faded image of her stepbrother appeared in front of her, his body covered in scratches and long gashes.

"Toby…"

"This is what happens to me when my werewolf side takes control. I become wounded, but once all that has passed, I return to normal." He groaned in pain, a small growl emitting from his throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but backed away when she saw that his eyes were now crimson.

"_**You'll never get him back…**_" he rasped before disappearing. She held out her hand, tears falling to the ground.

"TOBY!"

-**Outside**-

The Protectors turned towards her as she yelled out Toby's name. She had tears running down her face, which was red, like she had been crying for a long time.

"You're back," Atem whispered, smiling.

"I'm back."

What will happen now that Kairi has returned? Will they save Toby? Find out in chapter nine, Moonlight.

Review please!


	9. Moonlight

The ninth chapter of Secrets Season One is now underway! Kairi has now finally awakened from her frightening trance, and is preparing to figure out a plan to free her stepbrother. Will they be able to do it? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors were ecstatic about Kairi finally returning to them, but they were worried more about bringing Toby back to the group. However, they were afraid that the werewolf had picked up their scent when they ran from the game shop to Brian's apartment.

"What if we have to fight him?" Alphonse asked Kairi, who was checking up on Edward, who was still unconscious. "We don't want to hurt him. What if we…kill him?"

"That won't happen, Al," Kairi replied, placing a wet cloth onto Ed's forehead. "He's already in so much pain from what his werewolf side has done to him. He won't be normal until the moon finally sets. We just have to wait for that happen."

"Or unless by some miracle we manage to return him to normal without the moon setting," Atem commented, picking up his sword. "We just have to have some luck. But just in case, we may have to bring our weapons to defend ourselves." The others nodded, who picked up their weapons as well.

-**Outside**-

"He should have followed us here," the Pharaoh muttered, holding his sword in front of him. "Where could he be?" Suddenly, a low growling met their ears from behind them. They turned, and saw the werewolf staring down at them, snarling viciously. They readied their weapons, in case the werewolf would strike. It leapt towards them, claws outstretched. The animal struck the Pharaoh on the shoulder, which bled almost instantly. He held the wound, groaning in pain as the blood flowed to the concrete.

"You alright, Pharaoh?" Yugi called out, just barely dodging an attack by Toby. He leapt out of the way of the animal's claws before rushing over to his friend.

"I'll be fine, Yugi," Atem responded quickly, falling to his knees. "Don't worry about me."

"Hey!" they heard a voice shout from behind. They saw something metal hit the werewolf in the chest before landing in front of the other Protectors. Their eyes widened when they saw the familiar automail arm, blonde hair, and golden eyes.

"Brother!" Al cried out, slamming into Toby, who was bleeding from the blade on Edward's arm. "You're awake!"

"Don't start the party without me," Edward snickered, his arm transmuting back to normal. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Toby looked up at them, his eye narrowed in anger. He reared back his head, letting out a blood-chilling roar before leaping towards them. But before it could attack, it suddenly stopped. The Protectors looked down, seeing a red light on the pavement.

"Moonlight…" Atem whispered. "The moonlight from the Red Moon is weakening him!" He looked up, noticing that the moon was lower then it was a few hours before. "And the Moon is starting to set! This could be our chance to bring him back!" The Protectors all surrounded the werewolf, who was now beginning to fall to the ground, growling softly. It looked up at the Protectors, its eyes slowly changing from crimson to a golden yellow. They then saw that its brown fur was shrinking back into its skin. When they looked back at the werewolf, they saw that Toby was in its place.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked as Kairi looked him over. She nodded, picked him up, and carried him into Brian's apartment.

What will happen now that Toby is back to normal? Find out in chapter ten, The Night.

Review please!


	10. The Night

I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter of Secrets Season One. Now that Toby's back to normal, how will the other Protectors welcome him back? Read on, and find out!

Note: This chapter is dedicated to kilnorc, who has been my friend for three years, and has helped me through a lot! Here's to you, buddy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Toby sat on the edge of the stage that was set up at Domino Stadium, as it always was when the Dueling Death Roses performed previously. He looked down at his hand, thinking about the night before, when the Red Moon was in the sky. His werewolf form had taken complete control of his body, not letting him do a thing. He was glad the Protectors didn't attack him. Now, he was finally back to normal, but knew that he would have to hide himself when the Red Moon appeared again. This meant he would be in seclusion once every month until the Red Moon waned again. He heard footsteps behind him, and as he turned, he saw Kairi standing there, holding a red and black electric guitar.

"You ready to do this?" she asked, giving him a soft smile. He nodded, standing up. "Look, I know you're still worried about last night, but it's all in the past now. Besides, if the Red Moon comes again, you'll just have to hide, right?" Toby nodded again as the spectators began to fill the stadium. He turned towards Kairi, his eyes glowing.

"Let's rock."

As the lights dimmed on the stage, the band got into position. The crowd cheered loudly as smoke from fog machines began to pour all across the stage. Kairi and the drummer, Atem, began to play the intro of the song as Toby stepped up to the lead microphone.

Toby:

_**What has come over me?**_

_**What madness taken hold of my heart**_

_**To run away, the only answer,**_

_**Pulling me away**_

_**To run upon my sight.**_

_**So now recovering**_

_**Sweet shadow taking hold of my mind**_

_**Another day has been devoured **_

_**Calling me away, bringing the question:**_

_**Why?**_

_**For saving me from all they've taken,**_

_**Let my honor fall again.**_

_**Giving me the strength to face them.**_

_**Feeling it taking over now.**_

_**I'm about to take it all away.**_

_**There can be no better way of knowing.**_

All:

_**In a world beyond controlling**_

_**Are you going to deny the savior**_

_**In front of your eyes?**_

_**Stare into the night.**_

_**Power beyond containing,**_

_**Are you going to remain a slave for**_

_**The rest of your life?**_

_**Give into the night. **_

Toby:

_**This self discovery.**_

_**Redemption taking hold of my mind.**_

_**This serenade of haunting voices**_

_**Calling me away**_

_**To piece from the sight.**_

_**So much felicity.**_

_**Downgrade and taking hold of my head.**_

_**Leading me away from hibernation.**_

_**Strong and I'm afraid.**_

_**Remember the question why.**_

As he sang the refrain and the rest of the band joined him for the chorus, he could feel his werewolf side deep in his mind. He narrowed his eyes as Kairi began the guitar solo, a low growl forming in his throat. As they repeated the chorus after the solo, Toby looked down at his hand, clenching it. After the song was over, the crowd cheered loudly, throwing in a few whoops. As the band bowed, they noticed that Toby wasn't with them.

-**Downtown Domino**-

A lone figure stood atop a high skyscraper, his black cloak fluttering behind him. He looked up at the moon, letting out a long howl. As he leapt down from the building, his form changed from human to animal. As the beast landed on the pavement, it looked up at the moon again, howling.

Was it a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
